<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莱吉莱·双璧】Soundless by legolasisfreedom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171487">【莱吉莱·双璧】Soundless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom'>legolasisfreedom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World War II, Bad Ending, M/M, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人的回忆录不值钱，但疯子的不一样。</p><p> </p><p>*二战普通人au，半架空，比较沉痛（？，be，只是忽然想写个反战的脑洞，莱吉莱无差，有罗米出场，欧美风会比较浓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 引子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>实习记者的必备品质是耐心。</p><p>我接到组长的电话后进了他的办公室，这个头发半秃身材臃肿的男人拍了拍我的肩膀，用一种油腻的语调开口：“我们打算出一次特别专访，关于战后老兵，这项任务很适合你们年轻人去做。”</p><p>我用极为恶心的奉承笑容答应了，然后我现在站在公寓外，能清楚听到留声机的靡靡之音，采访的主人公在我敲了四次门后终于探出头来，用他那双异色瞳孔打量着我。</p><p>我不喜欢他，非常不。这是一个疯子，所有人都这么说。能在别人第一次表明来意时就拿手枪指着人勒令滚出他的房子，只有疯子才干得出来。</p><p>可是他又是这片地区唯一一个还活着的老兵，年纪不算大，军衔也很高，人人都能从他那张面容中读到过去的硝烟气息，可惜这个人脾性古怪，唯一的突破点大概是风流——沧桑面容的英俊男子总有他独特的魅力，据说从他屋里走出来的女性一个礼拜都不重样，且各个对他的近况守口如瓶。</p><p>所以我想了个办法，特地换上性感裙装，将蓬松的蜂蜜色头发梳理地整齐又不失俏皮，在他透过窗户看我的时候露出了一个极其甜美的笑容。“罗严塔尔先生，我是特地来为您做专访的，能麻烦您开门吗？”</p><p>令人意外的是门在话音未落时候就开了，这个栗色头发的男人盯了我好一会儿，才用一种玩味地语气调笑着，“倒是会投我所好。”</p><p>我发现他的笑意并没有蔓延到眼底，却还是直勾勾地盯着我的脸，这让我久违的感到恶心。我压抑住想冲出房门的想法，礼貌地同他搭话：“上次我们报社已经告诉了您，希望能有机会与您做一次专访，您现在的态度是愿意接受了吗？”</p><p>“噢？原来不是写回忆录。”他冷冷一笑，有血腥味，“采访我一个普通人有什么意思呢？我自认为没有什么故事好讲的。”</p><p>“您曾经有过不少战友吧，”以防万一，我已经打开了录音笔，“读者们想听听您的辉煌过去，那些峥嵘岁月，总有很多难忘的回忆吧？”</p><p>“辉煌？”他猛然站起身，笑意已经变为了嘲讽，“如果你觉得输者的苟活也叫做‘辉煌‘的话，想怎么样吹嘘我倒没有意见。”</p><p>“我是一名职业的新闻人，也希望您能尊重我。”涉及到专业领域我无法忍耐，语气开始咄咄逼人，他忽然停下了那个要送客的姿势，看着我，像是在怀念，颜色不一的眼中流露出浓烈的感情，似乎瞬间有猛兽奔出，将我的某一处灵魂剥离吞噬。</p><p>“你……和我一个战友很像。”他开口了，态度也温和了许多，如果不是刚刚那副惹人生气的模样，称作贵公子也没有问题。一杯咖啡被推到我的面前，男人优雅地抿了一口，问道：“既然如此，听我讲个故事，我可以接受你的要求。”</p><p>耐心。我深呼吸了一次，点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天的战役刚刚结束，铅灰的天空里充盈漂浮着硝石粉末，夜已悄然而至。罗严塔尔背靠着尚且完好的墙壁，从怀中掏出了酒瓶，对着黄沙和垃圾遍布的战场不发一言。士兵们在这里扎营，每个人咬着岌岌可危的食粮，但不安并没有在这群平均年龄二十五岁的年轻人中蔓延。</p><p>他的战友踩着碎石砖块走了过来，沿路两旁抹上了灰黄的暗色，蜂蜜色头发的男人和他打了个招呼，沙尘和汗水混杂的脸上是一个稚气的笑。</p><p>“还活着啊，罗严塔尔。”他这么说着，与举杯的男人酒瓶碰在一起，然后走了过来，靠在他身边轻轻哼着歌。</p><p>这是行进路上的第36天，离开故乡的157天，他的表妹那天用一个吻回复了昨日送她的黄玫瑰花束，用带着湿意的浅色双眸凝望着恋人，“沃尔夫冈哥哥，您一定要回来！”</p><p>那时他还不知道会踏上什么样的旅途，在席卷全国的狂热情绪下，所有男人在征军处前挤破了头，米达麦亚彼时还是个刚大学毕业的好孩子，怀着对祖国的爱选择了参军。特意设计过的服饰很好地掩盖了他较矮的身高，大家只看见了一个精神抖擞的年轻人，结实健美，随时都能往俄国佬的头上开上一枪。</p><p>“我们是正义的！”那位带着袖章的宣传委员扯着嗓子在满是学生的咖啡厅大喊，“为了帝国！为了元首！我们是正义的！”啤酒瓶互相碰撞，又砸碎在地板上，欢呼雀跃的年轻人互相拥抱着，尖叫着，已经想象到了当广袤无垠的亚洲大陆也成为伟大祖国的一部分，他们会在冰川上钓鲑鱼，和北极熊玩耍，热恋中的青年人们嘴唇紧贴，快乐的空气冲破屋顶，这场动员会效果显著。他们上车的那天，姑娘们挥舞着手帕激动地道别，“吻你，爱你！”“早点回来！”之类的话，似乎他们已经是凯旋而归的战士们，正等着新娘扑过来结婚。</p><p>120天前他还认为今年内就能结束战争，90天前他认为最多不超过3年，40天前他目睹了身边的朋友死亡，现在他坐在这里，脏兮兮地与伙伴分享为数不多的烈酒，凝视着翻滚的云层，庆祝生命的坚韧。快要下雨了，雨一过，道路上的泥泞会加重，装甲师引以为豪的重型坦克履带上全是泥，要是陷进了坑里就只有靠人力推出来。他们有时会去帮忙，重型杀伤性武器这时就像个没用的废铁，只能增加连队的负担。</p><p>“离莫斯科还有多远，队长？”</p><p>问他的是个年轻人，比他年轻，疲惫已经占据了狂热的情绪，米达麦亚愣了片刻，算了算，回答他，“167公里的样子，施旺，怎么了，想家了吗？”</p><p>“是的，”叫施旺的男人不好意思地挠了挠头，“上次收到莉莉的信是一个月前了，她问我什么时候回来，我也想早点回去和她结婚。”</p><p>“我们会回去的。”比他年长不了多少的男人走过去，鼓励地拍了拍他的肩，“相信我，我们一定会的。”</p><p>黑发男人没有改变自己的姿势，连酒瓶的弧度都没有变，他异色的瞳孔曾给连队人带来了恐慌，如果不是米达麦亚坚持，信徒可能要冲上来和他打架，但这仍然不能避免有人喊他“魔鬼”。他参军是因为身无分文地被老爹赶出家门，精神失常的老头用棒球棍砸伤了他的背部，又在大冷天往他身上倒了一桶水，吼完了永远不要再让我看见你后销声匿迹。第四个收留他的情人被党卫军带走后，罗严塔尔倚在床上抽烟，看见了那张征兵海报。</p><p>不错，当兵确实很好。他的背很快在悉心照料下得到康复，除了阴雨天隐隐作痛外，不过这没什么，他早就习惯了。母亲因为偷情自杀后他无数次被父亲丢在阴冷潮湿的阁楼里锁着，没有光没有热更别说食物了，他最后用浑身的力气撞开了门，被隔壁家的奶奶发现才保住一条小命，而父亲回来后也没有说什么，甚至失望地嘟囔“你怎么还活着呢。”</p><p>他像是阴沟里的苔藓，没有人在意的情况下活到了27岁，还偏偏和父亲作对一样活得极为洒脱自如，和他上过床的女人从高中到大学不下两只手，姑娘们对他冷酷无情的态度和俊美无比的脸庞着迷不已，前赴后继地向他扑，离去了也毫无怨言。他并未对未来有过多少打算，在进入了军队后更是变为只要能好好活着就够了。</p><p>米达麦亚和他是完全相反的一个人，热烈正直善良，所有好的词语都可以用来形容这个笑起来充满活力的男人，他们第一天见面的时候是在卡车里，并不想混出什么名堂的黑发男人在位置上始终看着沿途风景，直到一个冰凉的东西碰到了他的脸颊——酒瓶后是蜂蜜色男人的和煦笑容，他似乎为这双异色眼眸惊异了片刻，随后就意识到了自己的唐突，“对不起，朋友，但您的眼睛很漂亮。”</p><p>后来一个月他都在思索这句话是不是套话，没有一个男人夸过他眼睛好看，除了这个还傻乎乎分自己的口粮给他的笨蛋。米达麦亚把罐头塞在他怀里的原话是“你不是伤才好吗，当然要多吃点。”，在罗严塔尔要推回去的时候人已经走远了。</p><p>那我当他是一句真心赞赏。后来的某次突围里，他一枪替这个人解决掉了敌方埋伏的狙击手，事后米达麦亚和他感激地握手，罗严塔尔就在心底这样默认。</p><p>他们是好朋友，也是最佳拍档。米达麦亚人称疾风之狼，他总是最早一个掌握敌人的所在地，最早一个干掉敌方主力的人，罗严塔尔是优秀的狙击手，也可以无声无息地从敌人背后用刀子结束他的生命。连队的人开玩笑喊他们“好伴侣”，罗严塔尔会和他的“伴侣”对视一眼，控制不住地哈哈大笑，老友一般互相锤着，战争在年轻人的小小世界里美化成了一场生存游戏，只要能活下去就是阶段性胜利。</p><p>他们如同往日一样靠在残垣上有一句没一句的聊着，通讯兵缪拉走了过来，身后跟着两个年轻人，在了无生机的战场上，他们的头发和脸蛋漂亮的格格不入。</p><p>“米达麦亚少尉，”来者端端正正敬了个礼，自我介绍道，“我是……”</p><p>“停了吧。”开口的是毕典菲尔德，这个大嗓门的小伙子搔了搔变长的橘色头发，“小子，这里不是舞会现场，没有姑娘和你跳舞。”</p><p>金发的那个咬住了嘴唇，罗严塔尔倒是从头到尾打量了一通，“不用介绍自己，能活到下个月再告诉我们你是谁吧。”</p><p>金发男孩锐利的眼睛里盈满不服输，他身边更高一点的红发男孩低头说了些什么，金发男孩才止住了浮躁的心绪。米达麦亚看了一眼队友们，给年轻人们安排了简单的任务，并没有多言，虽然这些话难听，可也是事实。他们这伙人在三个月内见证了无数的离别，几年的老朋友和刚认识人一同倒下，有没有名字都不重要了，数量太多，就不会有人还记得。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 心动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>非常幸运，这两个新兵在艰难的巷战里活下来了。烟尘滚滚甚至坦克轰过的废墟中，红发男孩瞄准了楼内的狙击手，一声枪响，子弹壳和敌人都坠落在地，和他一同躲藏的金发男孩毫不犹豫地冲出去丢出手榴弹，追击的子弹恰好避开了他，一声巨响后一切归于沉寂。</p><p>他们俘虏了几个已经打完子弹的士兵，一个一直沉默不语的政委，和意外遇见的一头羊——作为加餐，占领了这块角落。上校奥贝斯坦顶着一头半灰的头发扫了一眼神情各异的士兵们，冰冷地夸奖了几句就离开了。</p><p>毕典菲尔德瞪着他的背影，“要不是他眼睛不小心被炸伤，还能坐到上校的职位？哼！”</p><p>被称作王虎的男人已经被两人精准的枪法和无畏的态度折服，新兵被他划归到自己人的范围内，所以他才敢在他们面前口出狂言。两个男孩对视了一眼，都颇有些忍俊不禁。</p><p>“虽然他是个讨厌的家伙，但他不是坏人。”米达麦亚解释道，鲁兹刚刚把切好的羊肉放在火上烤，条件有限只能直接吃，两个男孩很快得到了他们的奖赏，法伦海特把珍藏的啤酒拿出来分享，却被红着脸的男孩谢绝，“对不起，我们还是未成年，不能喝酒的。”</p><p>“不是吧小莱因哈特，”毕典菲尔德嚷嚷起来，“18岁是可以喝酒的年纪了。”</p><p>米达麦亚与罗严塔尔好笑地看着毕典菲尔德给两个年轻人劝酒，自己的杯子早就碰到了一起。红头发的吉尔菲艾斯过来与他们打招呼，他和金色头发的莱因哈特是从小到大的朋友，两个人今年刚刚高中毕业，在获得录取通知书后的一个月纷纷吻别亲人赶到战场，有趣的是他与米达麦亚算是校友，两人相谈甚欢，蜂蜜色头发的少尉感慨着没能去听到海德格尔教授的课，吉尔菲艾斯拍着胸脯答应他等回到柏林就请他一起去听讲座。</p><p>莱因哈特见他们聊得兴致勃勃也凑过来，他是个从拉斐尔画像里跑出来的活天使，有金色卷发和漂亮脸蛋，眼眸像是最纯粹的冰山，又夹杂着烈焰，似乎能将人撕碎，可当目光转向红发好友时，又温柔地像冰川解冻，潺潺流水灵动活泼，这样漂亮的男孩子适合战争外的所有场景，他们有一句没一句的聊天，话题从录取的专业到家里的小狗，莱因哈特用胳膊肘轻轻撞向挚友，兴奋地问他，“你带了速写本来吗？”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯不知从哪里掏出来一本小本子递了过去，莱因哈特得意地向新朋友们展示自己的作品，“我之前去拜罗伊特剧院看了《帕西法尔》画下来的，可惜歌剧节停办了，不然就有机会去看吉尔菲艾斯的同名歌剧了……”</p><p>罗严塔尔从莱因哈特的谈吐中窥伺到一丝端倪。莱因哈特的话题虽然是他们都熟悉的内容，而不自觉散发的气质足以昭示着他背景独特，这位出身上流的小少爷就算开罐头也像是翻过珍宝书，而他身边的人与其说好友，更像是家臣，与莱因哈特不曾分开半步，看上去平平无奇，但在开枪的时候手都不会抖一下。不过这不影响罗严塔尔对他们的欣赏，甚至暗自钦佩：优渥环境下养出的猫咪放在野外竟然也能亮出利爪，轻松地捕猎，这样的家伙，在什么样的情况下都能活下来。</p><p>他望向好友，米达麦亚笑容多了一丝符合年纪的天真，伸出手来似乎是想去摸摸小朋友的头发，到一半又缩回去了，有些不好意思地挠挠自己的，蜂蜜色的脑袋在火光映照盈盈闪烁，那双灰色眼眸也染上笑意。</p><p>罗严塔尔没有注意到自己已经屏住呼吸，酒也很久不往嘴里送，他想起一个童话故事，卖火柴的小女孩在火中见到了亲爱的祖母，他在篝火边把好友的轮廓描摹细致到每个毛孔都能说出不同，紧绷的神经尚且清醒，他知道自己没有醉，但他又告诉自己，你是醉的，所以想什么都没有关系。</p><p>他们谈到了一个话题后米达麦亚转过头来，和煦的笑容似乎张开了一张血盆大口，他还心甘情愿把脑袋放进去，享受利齿刺破喉咙的痛感。米达麦亚嘴唇张合，让他想到了一些有趣的事情，笑得很淡。他笑起来总有些刻薄意味，但这是罗严塔尔的魅力，然后他听见好友模糊的声音，“……我送他回去，你们继续吧。”</p><p>他把自己毫无保留地交在另一个人手中，粗重的呼吸掠过米达麦亚的脖颈，好奇怪，他闻到了硝烟外的气味，却是甜甜的，伸出舌头舔舔还会躲，他想要拽住逃跑的家伙，理智已经被酒精侵蚀，黑暗里他感觉有个东西落在了唇上，带着颤抖和痒意。</p><p>小女孩梦到了自己的天堂，他梦到的是自己的地狱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 失落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宿醉的后果就是第二天罗严塔尔不小心挂了彩，米达麦亚朝他低吼几句就气呼呼地不再理他，带着步枪组的瓦列和鲁兹冲过街垒，这次进攻异常顺利，最后一个俘虏举起手时，吉尔菲艾斯瞧出了端倪，一句“趴下”还没喊完，手榴弹已经拉响。</p><p>爆炸发生的过近让所有人都耳鸣了片刻，烟尘过后米达麦亚的声音闯入耳中，“快来人帮忙！瓦列受伤了！”法伦海特和缪拉速度做好了简易担架，抬走的时候，罗严塔尔清楚地看见他的战友的左胳膊血肉模糊。</p><p>“瓦列的胳膊……”打扫完战场后，罗严塔尔坐在了米达麦亚身边，男人始终双眉紧蹙，看了他一眼才缓缓道，“很难保下来。”</p><p>他们都是老兵了，这样的事早就习惯。年轻上尉用自责的语气道，“如果我早点发现了，他也不会受伤。”</p><p>“不是他就是你或者鲁兹。”罗严塔尔安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，昨夜似乎改变了什么，又没变什么。想说的话堵在口中，化为一句，“至少还能继续活下去，我们都能。”</p><p>米达麦亚仍然垂着头，但身躯放松了下来，罗严塔尔知道自己话有用了，嘴角悄悄上扬。两个新兵也走了过来，莱因哈特敬了个军礼，“您没有受伤吧？”</p><p>“我很好。”米达麦亚平复了心绪，然后他看向吉尔菲艾斯，充满赞赏，“做的不错。”</p><p>“抱歉长官，我应该早点察觉。”吉尔菲艾斯俊眉仍紧蹙着，他是个善良又温柔的男孩子，第一次见到战友因为自己而负伤，内心十分内疚。</p><p>“不，我应该感谢你，吉尔菲艾斯，你救了更多人。”他拍了拍自责的男孩，鼓励道，未尽言语都以视线表达。</p><p>他们交谈了一会儿，米达麦亚被不知什么时候到达的奥贝斯坦叫走，剩下的三个人站在原地，一个战俘——准确来说是个平民——小姑娘悄悄盯着他们，与视线即将交触又急急缩了回去。莱因哈特发现了有人偷看，揶揄地用胳膊肘捅捅吉尔菲艾斯，俏皮道，“你的魅力可真大啊。”</p><p>“莱因哈特……！”吉尔菲艾斯不免红了脸，女孩仍然怯生生地躲在那里，只露出一双宝蓝色眼珠，她瘦小，贫穷，衣着朴素，但身上和脸上都干干净净的，要是笑起来肯定很好看。</p><p>他摸了摸口袋，里面有一盒水果糖——出发前安妮罗杰姐姐偷偷塞过来的。莱因哈特很喜欢吃蛋糕一类的甜食，但战场上找不到这些东西，小小的水果糖能让他们想起等在家乡的亲人。吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特不满的目光下把一颗糖递给了女孩，她先是惊讶，后来笑得开心极了，道了一句谢谢后就往嘴里送。吉尔菲艾斯点点头转身，他忽然看见莱因哈特变了脸色，身体立即卧倒，与其同时一声枪响，他回过头，刚刚还笑着的女孩儿歪倒在地，脑袋上开了个血窟窿，软糖还在嘴里。</p><p>一个男人站在后面，手里的枪口还在冒烟，他嘴里叼着根烟，用看垃圾一样的目光扫了一眼尸体。</p><p>“他怎么能……！！”浑身的血液上涌，莱因哈特攥紧了拳头，脸上乌云密布，他正想不管不顾与这枉顾法律的家伙理论一番，再不济就打一架，一个瘦削的身形挡住了他的去路——一只眼睛带着眼罩的男人用另一只蓝色的眼珠看着他，声音冷淡 ，“罗严克拉姆中士，不要冲动。”</p><p>“他杀了战俘！”</p><p>“那是犹太人。”男人的语气没有任何变动，只是在陈述一个事实。吉尔菲艾斯默默把莱因哈特的手握住，目光停在他胳膊上卐字袖章。男人微笑着走了过来，刚刚杀过人的枪插在枪套里，与奥贝斯坦握手，他那浅绿的眸中不含任何情感，仿佛杀人和杀一只蚂蚁是一样天经地义的事。</p><p>“这是规定，罗严克拉姆中士，”奥贝斯坦寒暄完后，始终高傲扬头的莱因哈特和一边安抚他的吉尔菲艾斯不知道去哪里了。男人冷漠神情没有变化，用极为冷淡的目光扫了一眼少了一个人的队伍后离去了。</p><p>当晚是莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯守夜。红发男孩与好友一同躺在刚挖好的战壕内，他递过去一块面包，担忧地说，“你今晚都没吃晚饭，莱因哈特。”</p><p>“我没有胃口。”金发人厌恶地别过脸去，“有人死在我的面前，我无法进食。”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯没有再劝他。要劝莱因哈特改变心意是一件很难的事，包括他毅然决然准备参军，安妮罗杰担忧他的安全，在听到自己也过来后就放下了心，郑重地将弟弟托付给他，“齐格，请和他一起平安回来吧。”这句话就这样扎根在他的心底。要和莱因哈特一起回来，一起去见姐姐，过回属于他们的时光。</p><p>金发人百无聊赖地擦着枪。一个活生生的，没有任何威胁的平民，刚刚还笑着道谢，转眼间就被夺去了生命，只因她属于另一个民族。</p><p>“多么荒谬啊，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特声音低落，村庄安静得很，夜虫的叫声掩盖了话语，只有彼此的呼吸咫尺可闻，“士兵的枪法最准的时候是打在自己人的身上。”</p><p>他的同伴把手伸了过去，莱因哈特牢牢握着，用极小的，从肺里挤出来的声音嘶哑喊着，“哪怕是犯罪，也应该经过法律审判后才能定刑处决，这样随手杀害无辜平民，我看不起他们这种做法！”</p><p>“莱因哈特！”吉尔菲艾斯压低了声音，但同样极为认真，“你说的没有错，宣传里，报纸上，课本里的东西只停在理论，我们看到的这些才是真相。'人心是妄念、贪婪和图谋的混杂，是梦想的熔炉，是可耻意念的渊薮，也是诡诈的魔窟、欲望的战场。'”</p><p>“你是什么时候看的《悲惨世界》。”男孩短暂的笑了笑，眉目间的愤怒略略缓和，“吉尔菲艾斯，我仍然不认为元首在11月9日那件事是对的，即使犹太人有错，对平民放任暴力才更可耻。”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯眼睛很亮，他点了点头附议，开了句玩笑，“或者你应该去学法律，莱因哈特，你可以改变更多人的命运。”</p><p>莱因哈特熟门熟路地摸上吉尔菲艾斯的头发，火红的颜色在战场上也不会因为灰尘掩盖他的生气勃勃，他用撒娇意味的口吻要求，“那你要和我一起才好，我们年底就能回去了，到时候可不许耍赖！我会让姐姐监督你的！”</p><p>“一言为定。”</p><p>小拇指悄悄勾在一起，一个小小的诺言因为汹涌澎湃的两颗心达成，他们背靠碎石泥土，眼前是星河万丈，浩渺银河徐徐拉开一条绸带，他们心怀梦想，眼望未来，一切都很好，一切也都会这样顺利下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨的突袭是他们意料之中的事情，吉尔菲艾斯迅速推了推同时睁开眼的莱因哈特，敌方的子弹已到，碎石炸开在他们的身边，已经有了战斗经验的新兵不约而同地架上MG34，反击开始。机枪连续不断地攻击着，士兵们也从昏睡中立即苏醒，拿上武器出来战斗。可喜的是敌方人数不多，在黎明前就结束了；我方几乎没有伤亡，米达麦亚欣慰地点头，对俩人进行了嘉奖，并告诉他们一定能升职。</p><p>少年人的喜悦在他们从一具尸体里捡到信后消失。纸上字迹清晰，短短几句俄文莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯都能看懂，是“妈妈我爱你，等我回来”。夜晚当队友也开始夸赞他们的时候，他们却不约而同地沉默了。</p><p>这场战争真的有存在必要吗？莱因哈特已经埋下了疑惑的种子。戈培尔的宣传告诉人们这样是正义的，是为了让被压迫的人民得到解放，让本国民众有更好的生活，更好的未来。</p><p>可事实真是如此吗？</p><p>他正在吃着自己盘里的粮食，和一年前的酸黄瓜肉罐头不同，他们只剩下几片掺了木屑的黑面包用来果腹。莱因哈特的官职已至少尉，与米达麦亚只差一级，但他的食物与其他人没有区别，也没有自己的队伍。队伍还剩下四肢健全的八个人，在一年的时间内足以让陌生人变为朋友。</p><p>米达麦亚中尉如今已是连队队长，带着不到50个士兵踏在回程的路上。他们从斯摩棱斯克一路败退至库尔恰托夫，从41年的秋日到43年的盛夏，圣诞节已经过去了两回，胜利的曙光却似乎悄悄藏起。越来越少的粮食，越来越年轻的面孔，装备补给肉眼可见的拮据，他们甚至没有足够的衣物抵御将至凛冬。中尉一张娃娃脸上挂上了不属于他年龄的疲惫和苦涩，他努力与上校解释这次行动的不合理之处，面无表情的男人似乎流露出了一丝怜悯之色，他沉默了片刻后回复道，“我们没有半辆剩下的坦克了。”</p><p>没有后援意味着接下来的巷战几乎是让士兵们送死。米达麦亚面色难看，他转向同样陷入沉思的莱因哈特，与他讨论起战略来。金发男孩在残酷中已经显现出卓越的军事才能，假以时日，他定能越到自己之上，获得更多功勋。</p><p>“……你说的办法都很有用。”米达麦亚沉吟片刻后回答他，“但问题在于人员和武器都十分紧缺，新兵太多了，重武器也没有。”</p><p>“但这是唯一的办法不是吗？”莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼眸多了一丝嘲讽，他一字一句道，“我们不就是拿命来换取胜利的吗？”</p><p>中尉一时语塞，别过脸去，罗严塔尔把水壶和干粮递给他，吉尔菲艾斯的胳膊肘也轻轻撞了撞伙伴，示意他收声。</p><p>黑发异瞳的男人在朋友的眼中清楚地读到失望，米达麦亚用原本充满活力的灰眼睛静静地与罗严塔尔对视，不必说出口，那些话彼此都明白。他们仅仅交换了一个眼神，米达麦亚转头给其余队员布置任务去了。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特拽到一边，顺手给他理了理衣领，“中尉心里也不好过吧。”</p><p>“我知道，可是……”男孩脸上浮起愧疚，他不该把过错归咎于无辜人身上。</p><p>“我明白的。”红发男孩声音柔和，“别想太多了，先把眼前的事情做好吧。”</p><p>士兵们把仅有的完备武器分好，防具穿戴，跟随前方的战友快速猫进街道。路两边已经被轰炸过一圈了，连残垣都没有，只有满地的碎石砖块，没灭掉的火和还没来得及收拾的尸体和散落的残肢，灰白充斥着单调画面，耳边是军靴的脚步和忽然炸开的枪炮之声——据点内的敌方有俯视优势，他们只能躲在拐角处，避开猛烈的机枪，抓住空隙朝外射击。</p><p>罗严塔尔始终与米达麦亚共进退，他从掩体后探头后立即回来，引来一堆枪声后深吸一口气，果断朝上和左开枪，窗台边的枪手已经毙命，左侧窗口的人则从楼梯上滚落，想是出气小于进气。他的狙击一向稳准狠，全连的人除了吉尔菲艾斯，没有人能和他一样精准有效。</p><p>双向攻击持续数十分钟后逐渐减弱，莱因哈特的方案确实有独到之处，除了几个没有经验的新兵掉入陷阱，最后一个有反抗能力的人被吉尔菲艾斯击中后，战场归于平静。硝烟弥漫，米达麦亚跟在第一队后，踏着谨慎的步伐率先进入这块据点。</p><p>楼里歪倒着刚刚阵亡的尸体，还有一堆瑟瑟发抖的人，多半是老人小孩，米达麦亚举起的枪迟疑了，被母亲抱在怀里的孩子伸出手，似乎是想要抓他乱蓬蓬的头发，冲他咯咯直笑。</p><p>在场几乎所有人都做不到无动于衷，法伦海特面露不忍，连毕典菲尔德都闭上了眼睛转过身去。罗严塔尔用余光打量了一眼陷入犹豫的朋友，手上的枪仍然指着这些人。</p><p>就在这时他意识到问题不对，直觉拽着身边最近的米达麦亚就是一扑，同时开枪，被打中的是个孩子，他几乎立刻就没了气，但他勾起的手指已经拉过了手榴弹的保险。</p><p>巨响过后房屋开始垮塌，突如其来的变故让连队差一点慌了手脚，刚刚反应过来的米达麦亚扯着嗓子大喊撤退，几次爆炸后，灰雾再度盈满空地。</p><p>后勤组已经过来了，缪拉给炸伤额头的毕典菲尔德紧急处理，罗严塔尔也因为擦伤在上药，他赶忙拽住失魂落魄的朋友，问他要去哪里。</p><p>“我找不到鲁兹了。”</p><p>他的灰眼睛失去了光彩，像是一潭死水，罗严塔尔本以为自己能听出哽咽，可是没有，他的朋友几乎话都说不出来，无神的双目望着废墟，落在未知处。</p><p>他们又损失了两个朋友:刚刚从瓦砾中找到鲁兹的尸体，毕典菲尔德被立刻送往医院，能不能保住命还很难说。占领的据点已经失去了战略含义，沦为和街边石子没有二样的东西，只是他们为这些砖瓦付出了两个人的代价。</p><p>士兵们靠着墙休息，满脸灰尘疲惫，细小的擦伤处沾满泥沙，这次毫无意义的任务显然给所有人都造成了打击。米达麦亚把自己收拾出人样后走了出来，奥贝斯坦站在那，对其他人或是冷眼或是辱骂置若罔闻，一只眼睛被绷带绑着，另一只眼睛冷冷看向中尉，嘴上的话仍是官方说辞，“米达麦亚中尉，非常遗憾这次任务失败了，我们奖励您的功勋，也慰问遇难的朋友……”</p><p>“上校先生，盟军是不是已经打进了西西里。”</p><p>男人沉默了片刻，点了点头。</p><p>“那你就让我的士兵们在这里等死吗？”蜂蜜色头发的人无法克制地低吼出声，失落被愤怒取代，他揪住奥贝斯坦的领子质问他，“我们是弃子吗？元首宁可放弃他的同胞也要去帮助墨索里尼？为了这片废墟我的人就这么白白送命吗！”</p><p>奥贝斯坦的神色没有丝毫变化，声音仍然干巴巴的，“我有必要提醒你中尉，你的任务是服从，不是反抗。”</p><p>罗严塔尔能清楚的看见挚友的拳头紧紧握着，面色惨白，颤抖的嘴唇似乎要说无数话语，但最终他松开了奥贝斯坦，仿佛松开了自己的灵魂，他望着上司离去的背影，再也没有多说一句话。一切言语在绝对的生死和不公面前苍白得可笑，无论是敌军还是己方，渺小的生命只是掌权者用来操纵棋盘必不可少的工具，丢了几枚棋子也没什么大不了的。</p><p>但他只能服从，服从这些该死的命令，让他的士兵们为废墟送命，这不意味着他什么都不做:有新的俘虏，无论是哪一方的人，蜂蜜头发的中尉都选择放人离开。他很累，他不想继续无畏的战斗，但他没有逃离的办法。每当米达麦亚郁郁寡欢的时候，罗严塔尔总是陪着他，他说不出自己心中的感觉，缩在矮墙边的男人有着不输给任何人的战斗力和韧劲，现在却像一棵蒲草，从眉间到唇角都流露出脆弱。一直贴身放着的照片也在罗严塔尔随意一睹后被发现了，彩色胶片上，男孩女孩笑容灿烂，他认识她，米达麦亚的未婚妻也是表妹爱芳，是个善解人意的好姑娘，先前好友还会与他分享他们之间发生的甜蜜小故事，现在的米达麦亚却不愿意再多说一个字。</p><p>回想起过去的快乐会让现在的每时每刻都是煎熬，他自然是没有什么回忆，可他知道，自己贫瘠人生最快乐的事情就是遇见了这个朋友。在缴获了纸和笔后，他总是能见到米达麦亚对着照片和空白的信纸发呆，用铅笔根搔搔头发，写下两句又迅速擦掉，数十分钟后变成一团废纸，他不知道怀着什么目的偷偷拿过一次，但展开后只有灰色，从那片墨迹中找到了“爱芳”两个字后毫无线索，米达麦亚没有给他的未婚妻写下只言片语，大概是因为内心足够失望。</p><p>他能从那双眼眸中读出未说的话:“我们还能够回去吗？”希望随着消息越来越糟糕逐渐破灭。莱因哈特用沉着的目光看着米达麦亚的所有行为，他刚刚从一场发烧中恢复，嘴唇都是惨白，他的病来的毫无征兆，总是忽然一下热度烫人一晚上后又好了，吉尔菲艾斯看在眼里疼在心里。他想过劝莱因哈特去医院，或者干脆就直接回家，但他知道好友定然不会同意。</p><p>“我们还有很多事情没有做，”莱因哈特一字一顿，把他的手紧紧握着，眉头皱起，“我不明白上尉这样做是为什么，可我不认为他做错了。”</p><p>金发男孩在闲暇时间愈发的沉默寡言，白玉般的手指上夹着断了一半的铅笔，画下来的线条多是女人的轮廓，是安妮罗杰姐姐。莱因哈特的内心定然在建立功勋和回家中动摇，可笑的是他们现在越打越西，罗严塔尔嘲讽过，照这么打下去，没有一年大家就能回家了。蹩脚的战争笑话只在这群老朋友间得到了一点反应，新兵是不能听的，这种消极情绪如果被别有用心的人报告给党卫军，他们所有人的坟墓就是集中营。</p><p>好友始终没有再露出一个笑容，哪怕是他们独处的时候，莱因哈特会将金色的脑袋靠在他的怀里，这是对自己的全身心信赖，他总说吉尔菲艾斯身上好闻，红发男孩自己只能嗅到火药味，无法与蛋糕和下午茶联想在一起。边打边退的幅度越来越大，但近日有所降低，看来他们的长官试图力挽狂澜，他们还没退出赤旗国度。当飘扬雪花因为指尖热度化成一滩水时，这群年轻人不由自主地仰望天空。夜幕下的天在微弱火光的映衬下有了一丝紫色的光晕，远处是郁郁葱葱的树林，是苏联的白桦树，隐隐约约传来遥遥歌声，大概是人们在欢度节日。</p><p>“明天就是圣诞夜了。”莱因哈特忽然意识到这件事。吉尔菲艾斯点头，眉眼弯弯，“你想家了吗？莱因哈特？”</p><p>这回莱因哈特没有像以往一样斩钉截铁地拒绝，他垂下头，这对这个骄傲的年轻人来说实属不可思议，吉尔菲艾斯以为他要无视这个问题时，挚友低低的声音传来，“我想姐姐的蛋糕了。”</p><p>红发男孩也怔怔出神，安妮罗杰最喜欢为他们两个做烘焙，她的手艺又是出了名的好，周末的下午是三个人的定点聚会，莱因哈特喜欢吃甜食，总是缠着姐姐要最大份的，安妮罗杰照顾弟弟的同时不忘给吉尔菲艾斯也切了一大块，然后他们三个人会围在火炉边谈起见闻，两个金发天使相视一笑时，吉尔菲艾斯打心底感受到了什么叫幸福。</p><p>他们还能再回到过去的日子吗？两个年轻人不约而同地想到这一点，又不约而同的沉默了。若有有无的歌声传来，金发男孩的头被什么东西砸了一下，他捡起那个掉落的东西，是空白的本子，他转身只看到一个背影。</p><p>“罗严塔尔真是个好心的人。”吉尔菲艾斯道，比起自己，他更关心好友的心情，于是笑着递给他铅笔，“虽然比较暗，但要画一画吗？我帮你守着。”</p><p>很奇妙的感觉。吉尔菲艾斯心想。他和莱因哈特背靠背坐在将息未息的火堆旁，耳边是铅笔在纸上沙沙的声音，今夜似乎对面停止了战斗，也可能是早有埋伏，他们在危机四伏的旷野内一个画画一个看星星，四周寂静无声。他的脖子被莱因哈特略长的发尖搔着，让他忍不住想笑。</p><p>“你笑什么？”</p><p>“你的头发长长了。”吉尔菲艾斯看着星星，“我身上没有剪刀，不然还能给你理个发呢。”</p><p>莱因哈特调整了姿势，让自己能和好友挨得更近，这是个相当亲昵的姿势，让他几乎完全靠进了吉尔菲艾斯的怀里。</p><p>他听见自己的心跳快了起来，他们明明有很多次比这还要亲近的姿态，可今天好像不太一样，是长久以来的相依为命变质？唯一依靠的熟稔？他不知道，莱因哈特的脸颊靠在他的手臂上，微弱火光他只能看见一个鼻尖，莹润又漂亮，像亚洲的羊脂玉。</p><p>莱因哈特长得漂亮是一个事实，他从小就知道这一点，只是今日似乎更美了，美得甚至有些惊心动魄。金发美人把作品给他看，虽然线条看不太清，但他能清楚看见交叠在一起的两只手，莱因哈特用一种小心翼翼地语气念着，“这是姐姐，这是中尉，罗严塔尔，毕典菲尔德，法伦海特……这是你，这是我。”</p><p>“我们在牵手吗？”</p><p>“对。”男孩回答的很快，“在牵手。”</p><p>一只手摸上了他的手，吉尔菲艾斯几乎停止呼吸，莱因哈特已经坐直了身子，他在看着他，一眨不眨的看着他，他的眼睛真的非常漂亮，好看到吉尔菲艾斯无法想到形容词来描绘。万千星辰都比不上他眼眸璀璨。然后吉尔菲艾斯吻了上去，没有任何理由，他只是想，我想亲亲他，于是他也这么做了。</p><p>亲完了他才意识到自己做了多蠢的事情，莱因哈特却抓着他的手，眼睛亮晶晶地，“其实我一直有一句话想对你说……”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯脸红了，他猜到了是哪句话，其实他也早就对好友暗藏情愫，只是在大环境下不可能说出口而已，莱因哈特原来对他是一样的想法。他有点紧张，小声回答着，“我们一定要回去！”</p><p>“对，一定要回去。”莱因哈特与他十指相扣，激动地说，“我们一起去吃姐姐的蛋糕，我把我的那份让给你一半！”</p><p>他们抬起头看起了星星，星空闪烁，是他们的见证，两个男孩伸出手去抓，不知道怎么的抓到了对方的手，又不知道是谁亲上谁的，火早就灭了，他们肆无忌惮地享受刚刚确认的甜蜜，在黑暗里拥抱，在新年的钟声敲响，在新一轮攻击开始前。</p><p>来巡夜的罗严塔尔和米达麦亚站在不远处，蜂蜜色头发的中尉似乎有些不知所措，他搔搔头发，自言自语道:“原来他们是这样的关系啊……”</p><p>他短促地笑了一声，“好可惜啊，我都还没给爱芳表白呢。”</p><p>罗严塔尔也笑了笑，眼底却闪过一丝艳羡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 死亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔菲艾斯没有回来。</p><p>圣诞节的第二天，他一个人去侦查，没过多久几声巨响，吵醒了浅眠的士兵们，罗严塔尔迅速指挥队友们撤退，只有莱因哈特死死盯着对岸，不肯动。流弹划伤了他的腿，鲜血直流，但他拒绝包扎。</p><p>“是t34，我们不可能打得过。”</p><p>所有人都料想到了最坏的场景，只有莱因哈特不信，他坚定地摇头，一字一顿地道:“吉尔菲艾斯不会丢下我的。”</p><p>“但他已经两个小时没有回来了。”米达麦亚冷静分析，“这里离对面只有200米，就算是爬也……”</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯不会丢下我的。”莱因哈特瞪过来，声音却多了一丝颤抖。他不信，他当然不信，吉尔菲艾斯那么聪明，反应也快，怎么会出事呢！</p><p>“我要去找他。”</p><p>“莱因哈特！”</p><p>“我要去找他！”</p><p>他无法面对这样激烈又绝望的目光再说出拒绝的话，于是他松了口，缓声道:“我们一起去。”</p><p>昨日完好的雪地焦黑一片，火药和灰尘已经取代了白雪，莱因哈特拖着一条伤腿，不管不顾地往前走，他不想再去管有没有伏击自己会不会死掉。只要找到吉尔菲艾斯，只要能找到他……那双雕塑家都赞美不已的手在焦黑的泥土上挖着，挖到指甲裂开，鲜血直流，他都似乎毫无知觉，他的队友沉默地看他徒劳地在废墟里寻找另一个队友，没有一个人知道要怎么开口。</p><p>他眼尖地瞥见一抹红色，急忙把周围的石块挖开，兴奋地大叫，“吉尔菲艾斯！我就知道你不会……”</p><p>声音又噎住了，因为那抹红色只是一缕头发，像红玉溶液染成的，还保留着之前的手感，末端是烧焦的黑色，似乎还有吉尔菲艾斯身上的味道，莱因哈特把那缕头发小心翼翼地捡起来。米达麦亚看见了男孩浑身颤抖，眼里蓄满泪水，似乎下一秒就要崩溃，可他眼泪没有掉下来一滴，他把那缕头发收进贴身口袋，一个人走在前面。</p><p>他们队伍又少了一个。晚饭时间米达麦亚数了数，还有7个人，罗严塔尔挨着他坐下，他们不约而同地看向金发男孩。莱因哈特肉眼可见的消瘦下去，虽然还吃东西，但夹了木屑的黑面包对成年人来说是杯水车薪，没人和他说话他也不说，安静地坐在那，沉浸在自己的幻想里，手指隔着口袋摸着，守着唯一将他与现实连接在一起的东西。</p><p>“你这样做算什么？要死不要带着我们一起死好吗！！”</p><p>罗严塔尔的怒吼把莱因哈特唤回实际，他在战场上也走神了，左肩被子弹打中，人像是没有知觉一样回击。战斗结束后他就发起了高烧，这次来势凶猛，没有人会像吉尔菲艾斯一样无微不至地照顾他，或者说，他在内心拒绝任何他人的善意，他的意识半梦半醒，伤口也没有好全，索性没有感染，反而因寒冷天气保住一条命。</p><p>队伍现在还有六个人:法伦海特在清扫战场时被还没咽气的敌军击中脊椎，长眠在异乡国土，补充兵力还没有到，几个老朋友面面相觑，再多的话已经说不出了。死亡将几个年轻人的笑容带走，他们安静地坐着，有的点了烟，大家都有很多话，大家也没有办法说出来。他们在新兵刚到后三天就战死的情况下又过了半个月，现在的配给少得可怜，米达麦亚拿出自己仅剩的一点酒精取暖，火光在莱因哈特憔悴的面容闪闪烁烁，好心的中尉想安慰这个可怜的年轻人，但他也无法开口。</p><p>所有人都知道吉尔菲艾斯对于他的与众不同，他还知道他们隐秘的关系，无论怎样，莱因哈特失去另一个自己，这是肯定的。</p><p>“如果他自己不想明白，我们怎么劝都没有用。”</p><p>他们又接到了新任务:在没有任何后援和重武器时死守这片土地。米达麦亚点了点头，他知道自己无论怎么抗争，也依然是一无所有，只是告诫所有人生命重要。雪花夹杂子弹在战场上四射，士兵们连掩体都没有，几个新兵已经为他们狂热的理想献出生命，还有几个被眼前的情景吓呆了，哆嗦地问，“缪杰尔少尉，元首没有派坦克来支援我们吗？”</p><p>莱因哈特没有答复，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，旧伤复发和断断续续的发烧让他反应十分迟钝，他嘲讽地摇头，“元首的谎言骗了你们，快点跑吧，不要命了吗？”</p><p>“你胡说！我们怎么会被骗！元首自然是正确的……”</p><p>子弹击中了莱因哈特的小腿，他顿时跪倒在地，冒出冷汗，把两个吓傻的孩子往前一扑，大声喊着，“快滚吧！滚去逃命吧！所有人都被他骗了！他才是真正的骗子……”</p><p>剧痛和忽冷忽热剥夺了发声。敌方很快就要到这里来给他补上一枪了，那又怎么样……他的意识逐步模糊，不想再去思索什么别的事情了。金发男孩勾起唇角，他在笑，笑容纯粹又温柔，长长的睫毛微微颤抖，像撒娇一样呢喃出声:“不许再偷偷走了哦……吉尔菲……”</p><p>金发天使闭上了眼睛，他的脸和冰雪一样白，也和冰雪一样冷，天空的雪仍然下着，似乎是为他筑起一座洁白的坟墓，他与漫天大雪一同消融，胸口的红发将会永远与他葬在一起，死亡也不能将他们分开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 你我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不要进来。”沉闷的声音自屋里传来，罗严塔尔叹了口气，推门进入。</p><p>他们的中尉——现在是上尉了，因为连新兵都能当上士了——胡子拉碴，面色憔悴，满屋都是酒味，罗严塔尔也不恼，他只是问他:“你哪里来的酒，米达麦亚？”</p><p>蜂蜜色的东西扑进他的怀里，难闻得紧，米达麦亚显然是醉的不轻，连他是谁都没认清，嘟嘟囔囔:“你怎么还不给我送酒过来，我，嗝，都付过钱了……”</p><p>“你付了多少？”</p><p>“两个勋章。”醉鬼嘿嘿一笑，指了指罗严塔尔的胸前，“但这个……不能给你，其他的都可以……铁十字是不一样……的……”</p><p>拿勋章去换酒，刚来的那两个小男孩要是听到了，肯定觉得难以置信，但罗严塔尔与他们不同，他是最了解这个朋友的人，他们在一起朝夕相处了整整四年，是最亲密的伙伴。黑发男人把好友半搂半抱带到床上，米达麦亚很少有这样醉过，灰色的眼睛里雾蒙蒙一片，像是眼泪，又像是单纯的泪腺刺激。他的眼神聚焦了好一会儿，笑得茫然，“是你啊，罗严塔尔……你抽了烟吗？”</p><p>“能在酒气里找到烟味，真不知你是醉了还是没醉。”他喃喃感慨道，帮醉得差不多的人把外套鞋子扒下来，就打算出去，手在站起来的一瞬间被牢牢抓住了。</p><p>米达麦亚把他拽到床上，看了好一会儿，然后抱了过来，“明明不该是这样的……”</p><p>罗严塔尔没有动，他的眼睛微微睁大，正因当前发生的事情感到一丝丝不知所措，还有恐惧。</p><p>“他们才十几岁，连大学都没有上，还有很多未来，还有很多期望……”声音逐渐哽咽，米达麦亚不知道自己在做什么，他只想抱着眼前这个人好好的释放一回，“我们，我们什么都做不了，我们把他们推向了死亡。”</p><p>“不是你的错。”</p><p>一只手抚上了他的后脑勺。罗严塔尔十分认真，这是他第一次做这样的事情，指尖顺着头发一缕一缕摩挲着，带着小心翼翼的生涩，“我知道你很自责，米达麦亚，但我们都知道这是谁的错。”</p><p>“牺牲无论给它戴上多少层光环，都掩盖不了死亡的悲剧，用于粉饰冠冕堂皇的谎言终究是谎言，重复一千遍也不会成为真理。战争是上位者的游戏，小人物能在规则里活下来就足够了。”</p><p>“但你不需要难过，他们现在一定很幸福。”他把米达麦亚从怀中放开，用手指抹去他眼眶边的泪痕，“因为爱是可以超越生死的，纵然身体泯灭，他们的灵魂永远相依，这还不够吗？”</p><p>喝醉的人显然还没有处理这段话的能力，靠在好友肩上想着，罗严塔尔的声音仿佛摇篮曲，低沉又悦耳，他想起一些事情，很久以前，也是像这样的时候，他不小心撞上了好友柔软的唇，这让他羞得满面通红，幸好对方也晕晕乎乎，第二天他都不敢直视黑发男人。</p><p>柔软的触感在他的脸颊上转瞬即逝，他敏锐地捕捉到一丝端倪，又被酒精的后劲侵蚀到忘记思考。最后是什么时候睡着的都不知道，只有那只手始终温柔地摸着他的头，熟悉的气味让他安静闭上眼睛。</p><p>听见好友呼吸逐渐绵长，罗严塔尔才轻轻地把他放回床上，手指在触碰到对方皮肤的温度像被灼伤一般收回来。他用最快的速度逃出了房间，面对飞雪大口大口的喘气，心中无限悲凉。</p><p>明知道这是最不应该动心的人，为什么还是……</p><p>他自嘲地给自己点了根烟，敬不被内心欺骗的勇气，还有飞蛾扑火的决绝。</p><p> </p><p>清晨又遭遇敌军突袭，这种事对大家已经是家常便饭了，然而没有人想得到缪拉也会有倒下的一天:子弹将他的脚踝打穿，在又冷又饿的情况下背一个成年男子突围，没人有勇气拿命来换。这个灰头发的温和青年在最后时刻坚决地把身上的物资交给一直视为朋友的上尉，把队友们往前推，然后坦然闭上双眼。</p><p>米达麦亚带着队里四个人逃到安全处后就再也没在所有人面前露面，新兵不明所以，老兵所剩无几，隔着木门他都能闻到那股反胃的气味。他把所有好奇探头的男孩们赶走，再度敲响门。</p><p>“我带了酒来，米达麦亚。”</p><p>门被豁然打开，眼神清明的男人站在门口，小小的，用一种无法言喻的悲伤看着自己，他的心被盯出个洞来，硬生生地发疼。他们是老朋友了，米达麦亚当然知道他要说什么，但罗严塔尔只是晃晃手里的瓶子，问他要不要一起来喝酒。</p><p>他愣愣地看了几秒，足够发现挚友身上的勋章也少了几个，也足够罗严塔尔闪身而入。黑发男人扫了一眼桌子上的瓶子，眼神闪烁，“我不会劝你怎么样，我是来陪你喝酒的。”</p><p>“我不想喝。”蜂蜜色头发的男人哑声道，“我想回家。”</p><p>“这不像你的作风。”罗严塔尔没想到他会这样说，愣了一会儿才回答。</p><p>“那你觉得我要做什么？”男人自嘲一笑，“为了那些家伙不切实际的妄想死在这里么？”</p><p>“自然不是。”罗严塔尔摇摇头，却说得极为认真，“你得活下去，我的朋友，活着才能把这些疯狂的故事讲述给无知的后代。”</p><p>米达麦亚偏过头去，难得的沉默了。罗严塔尔自顾自的继续，“你家里还有人在等你，不要把命丢在没有必要的地方，不要为了与你素不相识的人牺牲，这不值得。”</p><p>“罗严塔尔，”他忽然出声，问了一个八竿子打不着的问题，“你当时有想过，回家后要做什么吗？”</p><p>“自然是去大学的欢迎会，全是热吻你的美女，一手搂一个都搂不过来……”</p><p>米达麦亚噗嗤笑出声，手指自然地伸出来，轻轻刮了刮他的鼻子。</p><p>罗严塔尔完完全全僵住了，这样随意的，亲昵的画面，发生在好友之间非常正常，但他们之间不应该，半点越轨的亲昵都不应该。</p><p>可近在咫尺间，米达麦亚嘴角上扬，这是他几个月来最真实的笑容。罗严塔尔几乎看呆了，他从未想过自己心跳也可以这么快，无论他有过多少个情人，也不可能会有看到好友真心笑容一样的春心萌动。</p><p>这该死的，不应该的，卑劣的情感……你在做什么？你是在把他推向深渊！</p><p>可我不能做到，我不能。</p><p>他让罪恶的亲吻爆发，点燃了绝望的情绪。米达麦亚没有拒绝，他甚至抱紧了在亲他的男人，扬起脖子发出不知道是痛苦还是享受的呻吟，夹杂着小小泣音。罗严塔尔的灵魂与肉体分离，他唾弃自己这种乘虚而入的行为，却又不得不承认，他渴望与挚友这样，甚至在每一个梦里，他们都曾经亲密无间地拥抱在一起。</p><p>他低下头想去看米达麦亚。罗严塔尔仍然恍惚着，不应该发生的事情发生了，那个背负最多的人呢？他去寻那双灰色的眼睛，只找到了紧闭着的，眼角还余下泪水的。黑发男人颤抖地伸出舌尖，把那些苦涩温柔吻去。无论是因为什么让米达麦亚选择了这种做法，他都会紧紧拥抱他，正如面对自己的心一样，他早已没有回头的路了。</p><p>第二天两个人不约而同地避开了昨晚的事情。好巧不巧，他们顺道搭上红十字的车，这些后勤的医生护士同样满面愁苦，一路上都没开口。下车的时候罗严塔尔眼尖地瞥见一个头上缠着绷带的橘发男人，那人也看见了他们，兴奋地跑过来，熟悉的面孔让罗严塔尔一阵恍惚。</p><p>“好久不见了，罗严塔尔……我该叫你中尉了吧？”毕典菲尔德拍拍他的肩膀，大声道，话语里都是高兴，“怎么样？大家都还好吗？缪拉呢？那个金发的小莱因哈特和他的好朋友呢？肯定已经当了上尉吧？”</p><p>罗米两人面面相觑，无法开口回答这个问题。毕典菲尔德的笑容逐渐消失，眼神颤抖，难以置信地张着嘴唇。米达麦亚想安抚他一下，谁知这个男人抓住他的肩膀，放声大哭。</p><p>米达麦亚手足无措，笨拙地拍拍他的背，轻声哄着。他的心何尝不在哭泣呢？只是身边还有不以为意的年轻新兵，还有这个侥幸存活的朋友，还有罗严塔尔，他不能这样倒下。</p><p>毕典菲尔德发泄完了以后就道明自己的情况。他马上就要回家了，炸伤虽然严重但是没有危及性命，米达麦亚衷心祝福他未来一切顺利，能平平安安过完一生。</p><p>送别同伴后，罗严塔尔把他轻轻抱住。蜂蜜色的头发长长了不少，隔着衣物搔着他的脖子。他用自己的方式安慰这个朋友，手轻轻抚摸柔软的发丝，他已经十分熟练。米达麦亚沉默地任他动作，抬眼时正好与不远处站着的奥贝斯坦对视。</p><p>他们这样的亲密自然是被大公无私的上校先生收入眼底，但米达麦亚已经不在乎了。军事法庭也好，集中营也罢，他渴望一切远离战争的选择，哪怕是比战争还要恐怖的地狱。罗严塔尔被他这副明知故犯的漠然所打动，悄悄地抓紧他的手。</p><p>“你是不是觉得我这样很傻，罗严塔尔。”米达麦亚的声音在怀里响起，他低下头，看不见好友的眼睛，“这是根本不被允许发生的事情，我偏要做给他们看。”</p><p>“这场战争也是不被允许发生的事情。”他笑得很轻松，“但那些人不还是做了，除了牺牲无辜的人，他们的博弈输得一塌糊涂。”</p><p>“是啊。”蜂蜜色上尉扬起头，“我们也输得一塌糊涂，什么都没有了。”</p><p>离柏林只剩下最后几百公里，他们再次遇上伏击。队伍里只有他们两个，路上遇到的同胞和几个新兵——如果十几岁的孩子也算是士兵的话。他们带着耗尽的口粮，没有弹药的枪还有受伤的平民躲在树林间，外面是铺天盖地的投降口号。</p><p>一群小孩子躲在掩体后面怒骂俄国人不知好歹，马上就能被虎式阵营压制到哭爹喊娘。</p><p>“等我们的武器和后援到了——”面容幼稚的孩童说着狂妄的话，“要你们好看！”</p><p>“你认为我们的后援还要多久？”米达麦亚出声询问。</p><p>男孩想都不想就回答，“自然还有几个小时，元首说了，我们的坦克横行欧洲！这里都是平地，坦克压过易如反掌！”</p><p>“那为什么我们打回了老家门口呢。”他忍不住出声嘲讽。几个孩子怒目而视，“你这是传播消极情绪！是对元首的不敬……”</p><p>“他就是个骗子。”有人开口，声音很小，是个平民。年轻小伙子和罗严塔尔的异色瞳孔对视的时候抖了两下，还要嘴硬继续，“要是你们能耐点，至于被俄国佬打到这里来吗……”</p><p>“你看到了吗，罗严塔尔。”米达麦亚摇了摇头，“这就是我们在保护的国家。”</p><p>“我们的民众沉浸在谎言的狂欢，我们的孩子不信世界上有比他们更厉害的东西。他们崇尚战争，支持暴力，即使什么都没有了，还要把自己的性命丢出去，换来虚假的英雄称号。”</p><p>米达麦亚笑容惨淡，“我们到底做了什么，我们的死亡，到底是为了什么？”</p><p>“米达麦亚……”</p><p>他不知不觉地握住好友的手，瞬间被几双眼睛盯住。惊异的，厌恶的，鄙夷的……他被几双眼睛凌迟了片刻，在众人的窃窃私语里把最无辜的好友牢牢护在怀里。</p><p>米达麦亚安抚地拍了拍他的手，忽然小声说:“我怀里有一封信，是要送给你的。”</p><p>罗严塔尔不明所以，但对方已经执着地把他的手塞进自己的怀里，蜂蜜色上尉认真道，“一定要到最后再拆开它，答应我。”</p><p>他心中警铃大作，所有的情绪压抑住神经，他似乎能猜到这个家伙的想法，却在那双温柔又悲伤的眼睛注视下一个字都说不出来。</p><p>“不要……”</p><p>他吐出了两个字，几乎是绝望地拽住了好友的胳膊。他感觉身上忽冷忽热，恐惧攥着心脏，把话语发酵成刺激泪腺的东西，“求你，米达麦亚，你要活下去，你一定要活下去。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>他的手被轻轻握住，蜂蜜色头发的小个子凑了过来，轻轻在他唇上落下一个吻，笑容释然。</p><p>然后他转身冲了出去，手里拿着没有子弹的武器。</p><p>林间响起的阵阵枪声和火光把一切未尽的话语吞没，所有人被这变故惊呆了，刚刚还口出狂言的男孩瞠目结舌，握着枪的手在发抖。</p><p>他转头看向另外一个老兵，黑发男人呆呆望着洒满鲜血的土地，没有说一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 终</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战争在他们投降后的第五天结束了。赤旗插上了国会大厦，恶魔走向自我毁灭，人们从狂热中苏醒，看见满目疮痍的故土和受尽苦难的同胞。</p><p>而这对罗严塔尔已经没有任何影响了。一段时间他完全记不住发生了什么，嘈杂的人声还有检察官的宣判锤，监狱里关着和他差不多的军人，他们被宣布“有罪”，因为曾为这个国家献出过生命。</p><p>战争结束时他30岁，他出狱时33岁，一个成熟男人的黄金时期，他已经垂垂老矣，给他开门的是个女人，怜悯地看了他一眼，把两封信交给他。</p><p>这是这个老兵关进来时身上唯一有的东西，刚开始只有一封，是不小心被误拆后发现里面还有一封的。他接到信的时候先是愣了片刻，然后打开了一封，慢慢读完后又打开另一封。女人这个时候注意到这个男人其实相当俊美，而且有着极为罕见的异色瞳孔，为他本身多添了一丝神秘气息。</p><p>她看见男人的眼睛浮现水光，整个人也像是从死亡边缘救了回来，抓着她询问一个村落的地址。她将路线告诉了这个人，又在心中为他高兴:一定是他妻子的信，这是个幸运的人，家乡还有人在等着他。</p><p>罗严塔尔踏在去往米达麦亚家乡的路上。这里是相当幸运的远离战火的村落，一路上甚至开满了雏菊，白色的花朵安静绽放，引来蝴蝶和鸟儿啁啾，路边的树荫也长出新芽。</p><p>这是一个春天。</p><p>已经是春天了。</p><p>米达麦亚的家就在路边，门口种着各式各样的花，他想起来好友和他说过，父亲是个花匠，一直期望他子承父业，但儿子读的不仅是工科还跑去参军，这让老头只好把愿望转移到孙辈上，只可惜儿子刚刚订婚就走了，不然他应该已经驮着孙女摘花玩了。</p><p>隔壁这栋漂亮的小屋一定是爱芳的家。罗严塔尔站在花园外，离正门只有几步路，他攥着信，无法走过去。</p><p>米达麦亚一共写了两封信。写给他的信上是对他的歉意和感激，唯独没有说出爱字，他有勇气面对自己的一厢情愿，有勇气走到这里，却没有勇气把这封信交到可怜的未亡人手里。</p><p>他把信留在门口的邮筒里就转身离去了，这里他应当再也不会来，他也会把这段如梦一样的情感永远埋藏在心底，如同他当时不顾一切的勇敢，他再也不想去爱任何一个人，爱太沉重，太心碎了，付出的代价也太多了。</p><p>不远处传来的女子呜咽声让他忽然松下最后一口气。阳光甚好，他眯起眼睛，抬头去看。这是他的最后一个任务，也是他为米达麦亚能做的唯一一件事。</p><p>也结束了。</p><p>“叔叔，你在哭吗？”</p><p>女孩清脆的声音在身边响起，他低下头，有些疑惑为什么这样问。女孩见他不答，从怀里掏出手帕递给他，罗严塔尔愣了愣，手指触碰到自己湿润的面孔，原来已经是泪流满面。</p><p>微风轻轻摇曳雏菊花瓣，似乎是梦中人在向他道谢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>将那个女孩送出门外后，罗严塔尔注视着她离开了。</p><p>与旧友重逢的熟悉感让他甚至在想，米达麦亚是不是已经转世成了妙龄少女来找他，想到这他又自嘲一笑，觉得太过荒唐。</p><p>回想起她刚听完故事那个眼泪汪汪的样子，男人的心难免有些触动，就当做之前对她不客气的回报吧，这种故事写出来，总有感性的姑娘看了大把大把掉眼泪的，或者是批评家大骂他这是在编造谎话，为了获取知名度吸引更多被他气质打动的人。</p><p>可这与他已经没有关系了，无论外界如何议论纷纷，这对一个灵魂已经死去的人来说，没有半点影响。</p><p>只是今天的故事让他想起了一些久到快要忘记的事情。罗严塔尔走向房间，从保险箱里拿出来一本本子。</p><p>纸张已经有些发黄，上面是莱因哈特的铅笔画作，笔迹已经开始变淡了，从轮廓上他还能看到那两个意气风发的年轻人牢牢牵着的手，看见自己和米达麦亚的脸，看到战友们在微弱的火光下举起的酒杯。</p><p>他是唯一一个幸存者，守着这张最终会消失的涂鸦，做着可笑的梦，怀念地摩挲着曾经触感真实的蜂蜜色头发。</p><p>那里曾有一只黑色蝴蝶停留，没有扇动翅膀，蝴蝶很累了，他躺在暖洋洋的日光下，安静地睡着。</p><p>-fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本来觉得应该写个后记一样的东西，但想了想还是先鸽着……<br/>总之感谢你看到了这里，也希望这篇文能给你带来快乐（？）<br/>打算用这篇出个小料放在cp上寄售，啊，如果卖得出去的话x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>